


In The Absence of A Lover

by forgettingthedetails



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgettingthedetails/pseuds/forgettingthedetails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi finds herself quite caught up in her own hormones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Absence of A Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avaladon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avaladon/gifts).



> To be honest I pulled this out of my ass for my friends  
> Have fun.  
> <3 Brigid

In The Absence of a Lover

Your name is TEREZI PYROPE you are 6 SWEEPS OLD, and you are currently laying on what John called a ‘bed’. It was kind of like a big rectangle shaped marshmallow, but you were okay with it. You had been laying here for the past half hour, thinking of your flush crush, Karkat Vantas. Your phone next to you, deciding whether or not to text him. Sure, you two had been Matesprits for about 2 days back in your wriggler , but that wasn’t the same as now. Now, you were 6, you were an adult, you were independent. Kind of. 

You had liked him for a very long time, because he was funny, especially when he was angry. He was cute, and adorable and sexy. The way his black hair wrapped around his face, and the way he bit his lip when he was nervous. Perhaps you liked the way his sweater hugged his torso just so that you could gently see the lines of his abs he didn’t really acknowledge he had. You hadn’t noticed before, how incredibly sexy he was. 

Now, your mind wandered to how the stubby horned troll would look naked, with nice abs and a slender figure. Carefully carved hip bones and just a bit lower would be his- oh. 

A pang of something curled in your chest. 

The feeling was foreign and frustrating yet, so, intriguing. What was it? Why the thought of Karkats long, slender figure the first thing to ever awaken this odd feeling. 

You began thinking again, what it would be like kissing him, biting at his lips, tasting his blood, whatever colour it was. Getting slightly more vicious and slipping his hand up your shirt, a libra symbol on it. That of your ancestor. His hand would wrap around your-oh

Again, your stomach twisted.

You slipped off your shirt, unhooking your boob holder, or bra as humans called it. Laying down on the bed again, you reenact the scene, letting your hands play Karkats part, slipping over your breast. Kissing down your neck, sucking-

The feeling was strikingly unbearable. 

Down your neck, running his tongue around the strikingly teal area in the center of your breast. The warmth spreading, causing the teal patch of skin to prickle in excitement. His other hand slipping down between your legs, running across the place where your thighs meet the-for lack of a better term- other part of your body. Teasing, rubbing, tickling. Going a bit to the left and beginning to caress your already wet-oh

The feeling was overwhelming now.

You let your other hand slip down, mimicking his. Slipping off your pants in the process and kicking them to the floor. Right at this moment, you didn’t care who could walk in, the door was unlocked, hell, this whole WING was wide open. This need welling in your chest was to large to ignore. 

So gently, and quietly, you slip one finger inside. Rubbing, and caressing, slowly and carefully, teasing. Pressing your knuckles, trying to dig farther, rub more, get that overwhelming sensation of need to finally stop.

“Karkat” You moaned lowly, inserting a second digit. 

One of your other hands venturing up to your horns, squeezing the tips and sending a nearly orgasmic feeling through your body, arching your back off the bed, and hitting the mattress with a small ‘oomph’. 

“Karkat’ You moan again, rubbing faster, inserting one more, and scissoring viciously. This felt amazing, so filled and warm. If only it were him. 

You were slightly brought back to reality by the angry voice next to you on the bed, but, there was no one there, the voice was coming from your phone. Oh shit. Panting, you grab it with the hand not covered in your lubricant.

“Hey Karkles” You questioned shakily, breathing deeply.

“What the fuck was that, Terezi?” Karkat said, a slight tone of worry in his voice.

What do I do? You asked yourself. You were never too good at lying….

“I’m kind of in the middle of something, Karkles. Hehe, care to join?”

SHIT NO

Why did you say that? No. No. Well, not like you could go back now….

“Uh-sure Terezi, what is it?”

“Hehe, well, I guess you could-” With that, you began pumping again. Releasing a breathy moan into the phone, Karkat obviously hearing it, sucked in his breath for a second. 

“Terezi, can you for fucks sake just tell me what you’re doing?” His voice was scared, confused, kind of like a lost child.

You can‘t help but release one of your signature giggles at his choice of words. Fuck. That‘s what you want to do Karkat. He was more blind than you sometimes. “Karkat-” You shifted, moving to your knees and slipping your arm between your breasts, lower, resuming your position of pushing fingers inside of yourself, the phone still greedily pressed to your ear, so Karkat could hear your moans, breathy pants, flinches when you hits that spot. 

“I um-” You could tell he was blushing “-I wish I was there, so I could, uh, help you…”

You moaned, encouraging him further. “What would you do to help, Karkat?” allowing a smirk that he could most likely hear. It felt strange using his real name- You didn’t feel as much like a kid.

“Well- First, tell me how you’re positioned, what you’re doing to yourself?” The mad blushing could be heard from where you were, it was kind of cute.

“I’m laying on Johns bed, fingering myself with my chest to the mattress.” you said, trying to sound seductive, but failing, you were pretty bad at this.

“Oh, well um, I-if I was there, I would push you up against the wall, and, uh, kiss you, letting my tongue in your mouth. Then, um, I would remove your hand from your-” he coughed “Nook and replace it with my own. Slowly at first, but picking up speed with your moans?” 

You imitated this with your own hand, holy shit that felt nice.

“Keep going”

Gaining courage, obviously, you could hear a few breathy moans escaping to your side of the call. Well, this just got embarrassing. “Then I would, uh, remove my fingers. Planting kisses down your stomach, and, moving my tongue to lap up your, erm, natural lubricant. Then, uh-” A slightly louder moan shocks you “-God damn it Terezi this is too much.”

 

You groan loudly, feeling a twisting in your stomach, but not similar to the one earlier, more like a release, a climax.

“Oh my god Karkat.”

Panting, and sweat, rubbing and caressing. Quickly, swiftly, with one big moan briefly resembling the name of your mate sprite, Karkat, you are swept into orgasm. Riding it out, you are nearly positive all the others can hear you, but you don’t stop, you keep moaning, and screaming, and begging for more.

“So, I’ll be over in a few hours?” Karkat asked panting mutually.

“Sounds good Karkles” You reply, swallowing deeply and smiling into the call.


End file.
